One By One, The Stripes Go On
by White Drakim 13
Summary: The personal life of Peppermint Butler, Death, somewhat the Lich and Peppermint Maid begins somewhere in France, until they began to go on more dangerous adventures to dangerous places, until a strange bomb lands in Asia. Soon, everything, including PepB, PepM and Death, mutates, leaving them in agony until they soon die separately and go their own ways... (Mostly PepBut and Death)
1. Complicated Waiter

Author's Note:

Ah, my 6th story. Now, to tell the truth, about some of you wonder about Peppermint Butler (possibly Peppermint Maid too). Well, I love Peppermints and I _**REALLY**_ love Peppermint Butler (also Peppermint Maid). They can be fun to hang out with. I know he's creepy and such, but to tell da truth, we might have similar personalities. I can act like him if I wanted to. *shrugs* So, Peps will be beside me while I type this story, right Peps?

Peps Butler: Why yes, Madame White.

Yeah, don't call me that. White is fine for now. Anywho, as I type, you can give me reviews as you was born to do while my head pulses with headaches and I forget about my science, which I will do later...

Peps Butler: ...what did your mother say about you forgetting homework, Madame White?

...

...just enjoy the story, 'k?

USUAL COPY RIGHTS:

Adventure Time: Pendleton Ward, along with characters. Nothing else. I think...

Me: I own the story, but the characters. If I did, OCs would be a problem, and I would make sure that it stays awesome as it is now. ANd more action and possibly more Finnceline, I guess... :/ But with Marshall in the series.

:p

Enjoy the story, peeps.

* * *

It was a bright, wonderful day in the in the large city, a man with straight, bright red hair walking around with a large, black backpack strapped to his shoulders. He had peachy bright skin and wore a blue butler suit with a white vest and red shoes, his eyes the warmest sapphires of blue anyone would ever lay their eyes on. Walking beside him was a girl a bit smaller than the lean man, also having peachy skin, wearing a blue maid dress with a white apron and red heels, her hair a long, curly red behind her slim back. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and caring, a bright forest green you can ever see that can amaze you easily. She gave the _softest_ smile and the fullest attention you needed, while the man just nods and gives a nice, clean smile.

Both of them were best friends, the_ greatest_ friends they could be in the world. From the day they were born, they were inseparable, or were they...?

The girl was a maid of 23, her name Alicianna, or Alicia, while the man was 25 and the name of...well, he was named Henry, but his parents died before he was a month old, so he doesn't really know his real name.

They were both orphans from the Orphanage of Scholocaltavia (Made up, and I don't think it's real to tell the truth), and they had some pretty challenging points in their lives.

Henry sighed and looked around the crowded place to find a place to sit, a shady place at that. He looked around the people, almost giving up hope until he found a quiet café with only a few people inside at small, round, green tables for threes, drinking coffee and lemony tea with cubes of sugar beside them.

Henry gave a small smile and grabbed Alicia's arm, and pulled her out of the bright sun and clear sky into the quiet café, the sound of a bell heard loud and clear over their heads. Henry gave a quick sigh and walked into the building, Alicia following behind.

"Why are we stopping _here_?" Alicia asked in a soft voice, curiosity covering her eyes like fog.

"Well, I would like a break once a while. And I was started to get hungry." Henry shrugged, and found a place to sit beside the window. He looked up at Alicia. "You gonna sit?" he questioned, taking off his pack.

"Oh? Um, yes. I will." Alicia said, and sat down in front of Henry.

"So...do you know what this place is?" Henry asked, looking around the small, quiet café.

Alicia tilted her head and started at him. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well, you've been in France before right?" he stated, his blue eyes darting to her, "...maybe you know what this place_ is_?"

Alicia only gave a small smile. "Well, yes. I have. This is a calm café called _Au Revoir, Ma Petite_. Or something like that." she shrugged.

Soon, a man with black hair and a gothic-like personality came up, a notepad and pencil in hand. They both turned to look at the man and turned to look at each other, and back to the strange gothic man before them.

"...uh...hi?" Henry said.

"Hi. The name's Death. I will be your waiter and you will die today. **_Before_** I do so, may I take your order?" he said, sounding dramatic.

"...we'll just have some crepes, uh...maybe some Pot au feu, and then some Pompe aux pomme du Perigord." Henry stated.

'Death' raised his eyebrow at him, shook his head and scribbled it all down.

Henry turned to Alicia, who stared at 'Death' like he was a god, drool slowly pooling out of her mouth.

Henry only grunted in surprise and lifted his foot to only stop on her toe, making her suddenly squeal, making the gothic dude look at her.

_**"OW!"**_ she screamed, then glared at Henry. _"What?"_ she snarled.

"Hey." 'Death' stated.

Alicia turned to him, while Henry did the same.

"If ya want me, you can meet me at my place. Ya know...you and me _all_ alone together, watching the sunset..." 'Death' smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, making Alicia blush and giggle madly, while Henry just stared at 'Death' with a death glare. {Heh. _Pownage_! WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!}

"Er...uh...sure..." Alicia said with a hot blush.

"Now that I think about it, anyone ever told you how _beautiful_ you look in that dress? You look _more_ beautiful than an angel."

Alicia blushed even more, her face a light shade of pink down to her neck.

"N-no..." she said, looking down at her hands.

"Hmm...my shift ends in a few hours. Come by at 5, and it's a date." he winked at her and walked away.

Alicia only stared at him and gave a dreamy sigh, until Henry cleared his throat. She turned to look at him.

"What?" she said.

"What was **THAT**?" Henry whispered furiously, darting his eyes to the gothic waiter that walked away.

Alicia shrugged. "Dunno. But I can tell you right now that Americans call it _'flirting'_." she smiled. "And I can tell you Henry, that waiter was _totally_ hitting on me!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together and getting starry-eyed.

Henry only grunted in disapproval.

"Well, as Americans would say it, **'FUCK NO'**." Henry growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Alicia only stared at Henry. "What's wrong with you?"

"The only thing that's wrong was that waiter hitting on you."

"Well, get over it."

"No."

"Humph." she grunted and looked away.

Now, they can be friends and all, but they_ sure_ know how to fight. And rarely did Henry start them...

Soon, a large plate filled with their hot, steaming order came at their table, the gothic waiter 'Death' smiling at Alicia, who started to giggle.

Henry only growled in impatience.

"Lunch is served, lovely rose." he said, and took Alicia's hand to kiss it like a knight would with a princess. Alicia only squealed and twirled a red lock of her hair in her hand.

Henry only twitched his eye and facepalmed himself.

This was going to be a complicated lunch.

Author's Note:

Yes. Pep maid will join us too. AWESOME!

Pep Maid: *waves and smiles*

So. Alica is Pep Maid in human form. Henry is Pep Buts in human form also. The waiter is the name. Death. In human form, yo!

Death: Sup?

O.o ...Uh...leave a review...?

Death: Or die.

...


	2. Dark Times Are Coming For Jelly Babies?

Author's Note:

Death, Peppermint Butler (Henry), Peppermint Maid (Alicia) and the Lich (who will be in here soon, but I don't know exactly when) are not mine. They belong to Pendleton Ward. If they _were_ mine, well, a lot of flashbacks would happen, more songs, and more adventure and bits of romance would be in it. Meh. But, no, they aren't mine. :(

But, I don't remember who, but I think BossKing109 said he was going to make his own cartoon show someday. Hope he makes that dream... :)

* * *

As Henry ate his beef stew, he watched the gothic waiter seduce Alicia like crazy with narrowed eyes.

"Aw, no way. You wouldn't have..." Alicia said with a hot blush, waving her hand in the air.

"Ah, but I _would_ sacrifice my life for a beautiful woman such as you, ma petite." Death stated, kissing her knuckles while being on one knee.

(...I'm sorry, but Club Vampyre by Laurell Hamilton, and I think that's her name, but Jack or whoever is _so_ awesome, and everytime he keeps saying **ma petite** to Anita is like another moment for Tier 15 for Death and Alicia...)

(...IDK what that was about...so...um..._back to the story_! *nervous chuckle*)

Alicia only giggled madly and covered her mouth with her free hand.

Henry only growled and threw his fork on the table, pushing himself out of his chair.

Alicia and Death stared at him with confusement as he lifted up his backpack. "I'm leaving. Here's the money. Keep the change." He said, dropping a $20 on the table and storming out of the café into the crowded city, the sunlight slightly blinding him, white spots appearing in his eyes.

He only clenched his teeth and began to walk off until a girl with black hair and peachy skin bumped into him, only making him stumble back. Henry shook his head and looked down at the girl, papers scattered everywhere around her as she shook her head.

Henry sighed and gave a grunt, helping the girl up off the dusty ground and soon picking up the papers for her.

"Here you go." Henry said, passing her the papers.

The girl stared up at him with eyes of dark brown, her thin lips in a straight line.

"Uh...thanks." she said in a small voice, grabbing the papers from him.

Henry only nodded and decided to take a look a the girl.

She was a bit shorter than him, about as tall as Alicia with her heels on, had black straight hair that went to the middle of her back, wore a red shirt, black pants and black converses, a medium-sized satchel slung over her shoulder and wore glasses, for she grabbed them out of her satchel and put them on her nose, staring at Henry. She was curvy and thin (kinda like Fionna in a way...I think...) and seemed a bit frail at that, but strong too.

"...what's your name?" Henry asked, startling the girl. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's ok, I guess." The girl said, waving it off. "The name's Jo. Jo-Jo 'Death' Kaltare."

Henry only had a rude nerve to only groan in annoyance.

Gosh, was _everyone_ they met named Death today? What is_ up_ with these people?

"...so...uh, what's _your_ name?" she asked, pointing at Henry.

"Henry." he stated, looking down at her.

"Henry who?"

"I don't know," He said with a shrug, "...my parents died when I was only a month old in a house fire. So, I really don't know my real name."

"Oh...sorry to hear about that..." Jo-Jo said, looking down at her black converses.

Henry only sighed softly to himself. "It's ok. The police are still trying to solve the mystery. But, since they really have no idea, they closed the case as 'unsolved'."

"Aw..."

"Yeah..."

A moment of silence between the two before Jo-Jo looked up at him.

To Henry, she seemed...kinda cute. She seemed really cute like a rose when she looked up at him with her glasses on, which made Henry crack a small smile.

"So..." she said, rocking on the ball of her heels with the papers stuffed into her satchel, "...do you..."

"Do I wanna hang out sometime? Sure." Henry said with a smile.

Jo-Jo stared at him with surprise, her mouth agap. "Did...d-did you _just_...like...read my m-mind?" she questioned.

Henry shook his head. "No. I just realized what you was about to say..." Henry chuckled to himself while Jo-Jo pushed up her glasses to her face and looked back up at him.

"Well...since it's my break, we can probably meet back here around 4:45. Is it ok with you?" she asked.

Henry nodded. "Sure. 4:45 sounds good. I'll bring a flower, if you'd like."

Jo-Jo looked up at him and lightly blushed. "Uh...s-sure..."

"Very well. See you at 4:45, cupcake."

"Wha?"

"...I'm gonna...go..." Henry stated after an awkward moment, walking around the girl, avoiding any more awkward moments.

But, already he just liked a girl he didn't know about and he just got in France. He was only here for a few hours, and already, he liked a girl.

He must be getting a good headstart then.

Henry gave a dreamy sigh and sat on a bench not too far away from the café he walked out of, thinking about the previous events that happened only moments ago.

"I think I need a doctor," Henry stated, his hand going up to his red hair. Soon, after a moment, a shadow loomed over him, making Henry look up.

"A doctor you say?" the man asked.

"...Yeah...?"

"Well, I'm Doctor Who. I can probably help you." the 10th doctor said with a smile that was warm for Henry.

(Hey. I dunno. I haven't watched the series yet. So, I changed the personality, and I think I might need Netflix for me to watch the science fiction show. But the 10th doctor is _so** hot**_ he could be fuckable!

PepB: ...

...apart from Henry Sturges and Rex?

PepB: *facepalm*)

"...aren't you...like...a science fictional character?" Henry asked.

"What? _Nonsense_!" the 10th doctor stated, clasping his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Now, do you know where there's a store of Jelly Babies?"

"Uh...there's no such thing as Jelly Babies, unless you're talking about Jelly Beans."

"...I must be in the wrong time realm then..."

"..."

"..."

And awkward moments of silence was ensued.

"...I guess I'll be leaving then..." the 10th doctor started.

"Sure. See ya around soon, I guess..." Henry said, looking to his right.

"But do know this." the 10th doctor said, leaning down to Henry's level and whispered in his ear: "Dark times are coming. **_Very_** soon. I suggest you live your life while you can, before a tragic World War 3 happens. But do know this: You won't see anyone again for the rest of your life, and it's **possible** you will see someone. Someone that you hate, and someone who you'll love. But you won't see your loved ones again, for they will be long dead."

"...wha?" Henry said, very confused as of what he just said.

"_**SO**_..." the 10th doctor boomed, jumping off the bench, "Ta-ta my friend!_ Someday_ in the future you _will_ see me!" he exclaimed with a wave as he walked away, before walking to a London phone booth and teleporting away in a stream of white light.

...

...one question though.

"What the carmalized apples was_** that**_?" Henry said, standing up.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Notice:

*sighs*

This is not an extra chapter, if that's what you're thinking.

I have some news to tell, or rather, _say_, to you guys.

1- I may be off of the stories for a while, because I have Typer's Block, and I wanna watch Abraham Lincoln (What? He's **my** favorite president, _and_ my favorite person, apart from the others I've listed somewhere else) for President's day before Bad Little Boy comes on. ***fangirl squeal***

2- I have a field trip coming up on Tuesday after Prez's Day, and then I have to come up with the fees for the end of the school year and the field trip to Washington D.C. and Busch Gardens before March 28. And that's over a $100 I have to give in... *annoyed groan*

3- I'm starting on a different story, Sonic the Hedgehog or Kirby, and I want to because...well, I like Sonic, but it's only to get on my brother's nerves. :p

4- I mean, this is **5** stories I gotta keep up with. When I'm writing...ah, hold on. *counts fingers* About 4 or whatever more that I started recently. I alternate a lot, so...meh. But I do thank the comments, though. And I will continue them.

5- ...I'm sorry, but I got an interest in science lately, because it's my favorite subject, playas. And the classmates are killing me in it because of their behavior, which doesn't get anything done! :(

And our conversations at lunch with my friends are becoming more awkward and scarier by the day. *shivers*

6- I'm trying to get my relationship with my..._friend_...to work again, and have to comfort him every once a while... :( I really do feel bad for him, but I'm trying really hard to mend his heart and soul together with the needle of hope as best as I can.

7- ...My Civics teacher is driving me crazy with the studying he wants me to do. I really don't study, because then I'll forget everything as fast as lightning, which screws me up more. SO..._that's_ gonna be a problem. Besides, I'm **never** good at governmental issues. Especially when I'm in Virginia with its confusing taxes...

8- ...I'm figuring out if I should **REALLY** join the JROTC, or leave on with my life. My family is poor, and we don't have insurance yet...so...I think I might...

9- High school scheduling. Which is **done**.

10- I'm making robots in Tech Ed. So I may make a model or two with K'Nex pieces...

11- Trying my _**very**_ hardest to not kill a classmate that is _driving me **nuts**_...

12- Trying my best to not get killed by Mom when I annoy her. :D I _**LUV**_ HER!

13- My ear is driving me _nuts_, and it's **killin' me**! :l *twitches eye*

14- Pulling my geometry grade of a B- to an A...or somewhere along there.

15- Trying to straighten everything up and looking and discussing about my career as an astronomer. :)

16- Researching a bunch of junk that I really don't even** have** a reason for. (like, what is death, werewolves, dark angel, Abraham Lincoln, Henry Sturges, Liam Gallagher, Noel Gallagher, Queen Victoria, King Henry, vampires, etc.)

17- Figuring out how I'm going to get more candy corn... :l I'm getting very irritated now...

18- ...did I mention about the relationship problem?

19- Figuring out what am I going to do for high-school...

20- Well, it's a lot of things, but I think that's everything.

21- It's the same author's note for all the stories, in case some of you noticed. Which is what I did for last time. u-u

22- Now. Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flame will be the last story I ever think of, and I may stop working on that. I don't even know how or why I came up with it, but I wanted Flame Princess, so...meep. But, it's going to be a while for that one.

23- Will You Take Me? is the recent one, so..._that'll_ take a break. And I've decided...that it won't be a sequel. It will be in one big book. Or file. Or notepad. Or _whatever_ you want to call it.

24- One By One, The Stripes Go On ...meh. I dunno, but that may _also_ take a break. And I thank BossKing for reviewing it, although the last chapter was a bit weird and creepy, since I added Doctor Who in it. (reminds me, I must watch the science fiction show!) But I **might** work on it. And the Lich will be in it soon...

25- Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter may have to wait, since I'm _really_ narrative on it. In a way. But it'll continue.

26- Troubling Truths Or Devastating Dares, that will be worked on. You'll see. By the by, I'm running out of Truth or Dares for that. :i

27- Rex's Nightmare is completed, so I'm not worried about that.

28- During Spring Break is the time I should have ideas for _all_ of the stories, but I won't type on that Friday, nor Saturday and possibly Sunday, since I will be with a friend, who is going to help me pick out a prom dress, since she said that she was going to drag me out of the house if I don't go. **SO**...I'll be shopping during that week, I suppose.

29- Also, I will be busy dealing with my friend's life, since it's complicated for him and I...so that's another reason why. *sad face*

30- I'll still be busy with PMs, but only for a little while. So...about two or so more weeks and I'll have to stop with the PMs. (Sorry BossKing109, Fiolee1000 and TNBCCrazed)

31- I think we know about everything, so...uh, yeah. During the summer is when I'll continue. But until then, the stories will be on a pitstop.

32- Peeps, do forgive me, but I'm going to be busy for a while. So...eh. But, bye!

P.S.- If you want to talk, you can PM me. Until then, my Peeps!

-Werner Von Braun {I like the name, ok?}


	4. A Note of Importance

Author's Note:

Hello mah peeps. *sad sigh*

Ugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated in _so_ long.

And that message on Truth Or Dare. I don't know what happened there. I was just upset that day and...well, whatever. But, I'm sorry. Nothing dangerous should happen like that again. Promise.

I know, you guys must hate me, and you have _every_ right to be.

There are many reasons as of why. But, I may not be responding until next month, which is June.

Or, well, a few weeks after June starts. Probably after school is finally over.

**One**, I'm _very_ tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Probably 2-5 hours per day. And once I sleep late on Saturday or Sunday, I get yelled at by my parents of me sleeping late.

**Two**, I have to start studying for my SOLs. And I think I will _totally_ fail Civics. I suck at Civics. A C-. A flippin' C-.

._.''

I got a B+ in science, a B in math, and a A in language arts. I do, oh, **_so_** wonderful in Science. And Language Arts (of course I do, I type a lot! - ).

**Three**, I got a _whole_ bunch of orders for people in my school. (Those that have a Facebook, look up **selectablesweets** on Facebook! Like my Mom's status of her delicious sweets! :D)

**Four**...apparently, I'm going to the 8th grade masquerade dance. It feels like I'm forced to go. :l I_ hate_ dances. And I _**HATE**_ dresses.

**Five**, I won't type this weekend because I'm going dress shopping, and I'm bringing my two best friends with me. And my mom. :/ This should be a fun experience.

**Six**, we don't have our laptop anymore. It died. Laurel's dad, an awesome technician of some sort, said it had more viruses than any other laptop he had ever seen. Meaning, it got REALLY sick. It had a terrible flu. It lived the last ten minutes choking 'Why? Why did you do this to me?!'

_Boom_. It's dead.

Now. Uh...*sighs* ...we're gonna find a laptop for _**ME**_ to use. Since my brother is hogging the computer. So. I'm stuck with dad's laptop, which_ I_ am _now_ hogging. :p\

**Seven**, I have 8th grade things to do. We have ice cream truck day, Busch Gardens' day, Graduation Ceremony day (I hope Mom doesn't scream at me... T-T), Field Day, which is the day of the masquerade dance, but it's later during the evening, and some other things.

**Eight**, I'm starting to get _really_ busy now. And I _may_ have to start studying. If I feel like it. But, I will, to pass my Civics and Economics SOL. I hope.

I failed **miserably** on my post-test.

Pre-test: 83. (B-)

Post-test: 60-68. (F)

...lets you know I'm **_horrible_**. At Civics. It's been 5 years since I last learned about the government!

And then you have 6th and 7th grade stuff _**IN**_ those SOLs! How am I going to remember all of _**THAT**_!?

...*sighs*.

...**Nine**, my Dad's birthday is next weekend (May 5). And I have nothing to give him. But I might find something at the mall when we go shopping.

**Ten**, I'm now on Skype a lot, since every time I send a PM on my ipad, which is glitching like crazy, it becomes all jumbled up and repeats some words.

Which _**SUCKS **__**BALLS.**_

Like Civics are to me.

**Eleven**, I won't be able to respond to some PMs.

You can find me on Instagram (blazyghosthorror290), Skype (Strawberry Varanaco, or redblazecatgirl29) or you can email me on Gmail (blazingghost275 at Gmail)

Other than that, my Mom finished writing her second book, which she needed my help on. But, it's done. I think. Ah well. I'll give more details later.

And she says to check out the pictures on her Facebook. **PLEASE** DO! SUPPORT US! WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ HELP!

Go on Facebook and find **selectablesweets** on Facebook!

WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ SUPPORT! TELL EVERYONE_ YOU_ KNOW! And like the pictures, too, while you're at it.

You can make an order, if you like. If you're in Virginia. If you live in some other state and would like an order, then you have to talk to the Cook/Baker, my mom, aka, Tracy.

If you don't want to make an order to her, you can talk to me about it. I'm the order person; people usually come to me to make orders, while Mom makes them.

I would help her out when she needs it.

Anywho. I can't really type much anymore on fanfiction. I type other random stories that seem to have no ending to it on the school computers. .-.

So, I have a** HUGE** Writer's Block, and Mom got me more books.

Another reason why I can't type. So much vampires to read about...*drools* So lovely, dangerous and mysterious...

Ew. Why would I drool over Edward Cullen? I would do that to make him _drown_!

**ANYWAY**, I can't also type because I have no more ideas. And I may delete _Unbreakable Mind, Shattered Heart, Wounded Soul_...

It's starting to get flames for it. So, might as well delete it. Also, I don't think it's_ that_ good anymore. *sighs* I might have to make a different one. Similar, but won't have Shawn in it.

Haters.

Now, I _will_ continue truth and dare. But, I'm going to need more scenes, dares and truths. And ATV145, you have the last slot for OCs.

Also, I _will_ definitely continue _Will You Take Me_. It's just that, I need the climax of the chapter(s), and figure out what happens once the bombs are dropped off...after the war begins. (read it if you don't know what I'm talking about)

_One By One, The Stripes Go On_,** will** be continued soon. Once I figure out the rest. If anyone is willing to give me some ideas for that story, along with _Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flames_ and possibly _Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter_, then I really appreciate it. :3

I would love some of your ideas, peeps. If you have one, you can share it with me. I'll approve or disapprove of it. :) But, I would like some of your opinions if you have any.

Until then, keep on reviewing my stories, and I shall see you all in June!

I hope.

Until then, I will be on Skype, Gmail and Instagram until I start typing again.

P.S. Of course, this always goes to all of my stories. In case all of you guys wonders.

So...uh...bye!

-Werner Von Braun.

Say bye, guys!

Everyone: BYE! See you all soon!

Until then, my friends!

Check out **selectablesweets** on Facebook!


End file.
